


Parallel Worlds: Murder on the TARDIS

by shaysdragon



Series: Parallel Worlds [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something nefarious has happened... and it's all Jack's fault.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Doctor Who other than being a rabid fangirl. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Worlds: Murder on the TARDIS

The insidious aroma of freshly baking wonderfulness trickled through the hallways of the TARDIS and wafted around the control room. The Doctor was in his usual place tinkering around the console, trying valiantly to ignore the enticing aroma. By the third time he had accidently crossed wired the spatial dampeners with the particle enhancers, the TARDIS gave him a reproving shock.  
  
“OW!” The Doctor yelped and stuck his fingers in his mouth.  
  
 ** _Stop. Just Stop. My Doctor, you are distracted. Leave the repair for later and go. Jack can finish the wiring later this evening._**  
  
“I am NOT distracted,” the Doctor huffed then yelped again as he leaned back against the wall at precisely the point where a protruding cone jabbed into his left buttock. Rubbing the offended part, He glared at the wall. “I don’t need Jack to finish up something I am perfectly capable of doing.” He moved forward to try to correct the wiring for the fourth time but as he was about to touch it, the entire console powered down. “Hey! No Fair!”  
  
 ** _Leave the wiring to Jack. You fly me. He fixes me._**  
  
“And Rose laughs at both of us while she researches information about the world we are landing on from the comfort of the couch,” the Doctor pouted. “Are you sure that-“  
  
 _ **NO!**_  
  
“Fine,” the Doctor huffed. “I guess I will just go and see what your favorite repairman is making that smells so delightful. How is it fair that a man can be so gorgeous, a skilled mechanic, noted sharpshooter, AND a damn good cook?”  
  
“For the same reason you are brilliant, clever, and have incredible hair,” Rose answered as she leaned up against the archway leading into the control room, “the universe has her favorites. Just be glad that you both are two of them.” She smirked before continuing, “Now come on, the TARDIS summoned me to lead you away because you are annoyin… ahem… are needed to try the newest creation Jack made. I tried a piece earlier. It’s even more divine than it smells.”  
  
“That has to be hard to achieve,” the Doctor mumbled as he finally gave in. “What is it?”  
  
“I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but I think you will love it,” She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before linking her hand in his. “C’mon.”  
  
The Doctor followed her toward the kitchen, secretly relishing the feel of her hand in his. It didn’t matter that it had taken them years to actually become a couple (well, triad really), from the moment he first took her hand and said “Run” there was a connection between them that couldn’t be broken by time or distance. It was a constant in his inconstant world that kept him going when all else seemed lost. Still, he could now do more than just hold her hand, so he seized the opportunity to stop her just shy of the entrance to the kitchen and pulled her in for a proper snog.  
  
“Hey you two – I can feel what you are doing. Get a room!” Jack’s voice drifted around the corner.  
  
The Doctor broke apart from the kiss and looked guiltily at Rose before grinning. Smirking, he said as he walked around the corner, “Would be happy too, but our third is currently occupied and since he gets pouty when we leave him out, I-“  
  
The Doctor stopped in mid-sentence and stared. Jack was wearing the frilly lace apron the Doctor had given him as a gag gift over a very tight white t-shirt and jeans that hugged every curve of his perfectly formed ass. But for once, the sight of Jack’s sexiness wasn’t what caused the Doctor to freeze. It was the limp yellow skins lying carelessly in a pile on the corner of the worktable that caught his eye. In horror, he watched as Jack raised a large whisk and mashed it down into the helpless bodies currently residing in the bottom of a large bowl.  
  
‘What?!?” Jack asked puzzled as to why the Doctor had stopped speaking so abruptly.  
  
“You… you… you’re…” the words felt like ash on the Doctor’s tongue.  
  
“I’m what?” Jack said still confused.  
  
“YOU’RE MURDERING MY BANANAS!!!!”  
  
Rose quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress the laughter that she couldn’t control. Jack didn’t have the same luxury since he was directly in the Doctor’s line of sight. He bit then licked his lips, valiantly trying to hold back the smile, as he said, “They were just starting to turn so I thought I would use them up before they went bad. I just finished a loaf with Andoran honey. I was going to add Kastor coconut and Gemini pecans to this one.”  
  
“That’s just wrong!!” the Doctor sputtered.  
  
“What? Do you not like the idea of the coconut or the pecans?”  
  
“Neither… both… Kastor coconut and Gemini pecans are delightful. But that’s not the point! Why are you destroying perfectly good bananas on something as mediocre as bread? It’s unbelievable. It’s outrageous. It’s atrocious. It’s a sin against –.” The Doctor’s tirade was cut off mid-sentence as Rose shoved a piece of the banana bread into his mouth.  
  
The Doctor acted on reflex and started chewing. The warm, sweet, soft bread melted on his tongue. He could taste the flavor of his beloved bananas; the slightly savory bite of the Andoran honey accenting it perfectly. An unconscious moan of pleasure drifted through closed lips as he swallowed. “Oh… my!”  
  
Jack and Rose couldn’t contain their laughter anymore and broke out in a fit of giggles at the stunned expression on their Doctor’s face. In the blink of an eye, the Doctor had crossed the room, cut himself another piece and started happily cramming it in his mouth. “Wha?” he said around a mouthful.  
  
“I take it I am forgiven for murdering your bananas?” Jack asked.  
  
The Doctor flushed a faint pink. “Maybe… oh… and Jack?”  
  
“Yes Doctor?”  
  
“Add some crushed English toffee to the batch with the coconut and the pecans.”  
  



End file.
